A Vacation For Hermione
by Flickerphile
Summary: 2nd PLACE WINNER LemonyWickedAwesome Challenge.  Hermione finds a forgotten hero and discovers his talents.  This may be her perfect vacation.


Entry for LimonyWickedAwesome's Week Long Challenge. **Rules: **1: Must be a Snape/Hermione pairing 2: Must be M rated 3: It can be any genre 4: Must be a one-shot. Must stay within 3,000 words. 5: Cannot be pre-posted fanfics. 6: NO FLUFF! PLEASE NO FLUFFF!

**Author's Note**: I don't own it. I have no money. You know the rest...

"Do you mind if I join you?" Hermione squealed at the sound of a wizard's voice so close, no matter how soft it was. While she tried to control her heart hammering away against her ribs, she could hear her scared yelp echo over the lake.

Hermione's cheeks burned with her embarrassment as the wizard began his withdrawal. "I'll take that as a 'no' then." The rough voice whispered. She could not immediately pinpoint why, but the cadence of that voice sounded familiar. Though Hermione could not name any wizard she met with a broken voice like this.

Hermione felt like a twit. Not only did she make a fool of herself by screaming like a child, but she was afraid her involuntary reaction soiled Harry's name with the exclusive resort he recommended for her. She lifted her head to see the retreating man.

"Wait!" She called. The figure stalled. "Please don't go because of me. The concierge did not tell me of other guests here. I assumed I was alone." Hermione babbled in her nervousness, she could not stop herself. "It's a shame not to share such a beautiful view." The man turned to face her. She could not bring herself to make eye contact with him. Hermione looked down at her towel. "There's room her for both of us."

Sixty agonizing seconds passed before he walked back toward the lake. Hermione opened her book to hide her scarlet cheeks. From the corner of her eye she saw him set up a small chair a comfortable distance away. "Thank you." He said before she heard the familiar sound of a book's binding breaking under his fingers.

Hermione knew any attempts to relax was fruitless after her flustered introduction. She could not shake the uncomfortable silence she felt was her fault and therefore her responsibility to resolve. Determined to make up for her embarrassing reaction, she made a plan.

"Excuse me." She looked toward the wizard's chair. From her prone position, the sun was directly behind the man's head. Squinting, she could not make out his face, but could see his body. He appeared in his mid forties, and the epitome of vacation. He looked relaxed in his loose khaki shorts, worn white oxford, and black sandals. While a bit of loose skin here and there proved he was not a young man, his trim stomach stated he was fit.

Hermione attempted to keep her approving eyebrow in check, as she picked up her bottle of sunblock. "Could I bother you to get my back please?" The stranger stayed completely still in his chair. They both knew she could easily use a spell to apply the sunblock. Hermione was desperate to prove she was not as nervous as her initial reaction implied. "I left my wand in my room." She lied.

The wizard allowed a few seconds pass before leaving his chair. Hermione felt relieved as the man took the bottle. "Mind if I..." he rasped.

"Hmm?" She mumbled not sure what he was asking. A second later, she felt him move from his kneeling position to straddle her thighs. Hermione tired in vain to steel her muscles. Too late. Her backside immediately clenched when the man leaned forward over her back.

He chuckled, "a lioness indeed."

Hermione felt exposed. It was enough she acted like a frightened child not once but twice in the span of a quarter hour in front of a complete stranger. An attractive stranger. Now this man took full advantage of her offer to effectively pin her to the ground. Pin her in a most sensual manner. As a result of shame and poor angles, she didn't even know what this man looked like. The fact would not sting as much if this stranger not only recognized her, but also knew so much of her history he could name the school and house she attended as a girl. All these facts flashed across her mind in rapid fire. She was sure they would continue their onslaught if it was not for the strong hands on her back.

Whoever this mystery man was, he took sun protection very seriously. She enjoyed his skill as his fingers caressed her curves and his palms worked to relax her muscles. He brushed her chestnut curls off her shoulders to reach her neck. Before Hermione could check herself, she stretched her neck to allow better access. While his fingers were now dry, he continued to massage her neck.

"So tense," he whispered. His rasp had a unique quality. It was obvious his vocal chords were damaged. The rough surface layer was near painful just to hear. But there was a silk quality underneath that pulled at her. An alarm in the back of her mind warned her she should know this voice. But those skilled hands washed all warnings from her thoughts. He readjusted his position to sit directly on top of her backside. Hermione was thankful she did not shriek, but an aroused whimper did escape her lips with a sharp intake of breath. While she did not jump, she inadvertently tilted her pelvis back. This exaggerated the curve in the small of her back and brought her arse firm against his crotch. The contact proved this man on top of her was aroused as well. Hermione decided to test the waters and slowly returned her pelvis to its normal position. The movement gave her freedom to rub her taunt cheeks against his shorts. A rush of liquid rolled out to wet her bikini bottoms.

Hermione gave into her urge and rocked her pelvis twice before she willed herself to stop. The man answered with a low growl. She could not keep the smile from overtaking her lips. It had been too long since she made time to date like other young attractive woman. While she had no trouble tending to her body's needs, nothing compared to the escalation two people played off one another. Hermione decided her next move.

"Let me help you," she said. She untied the strings of her top, leaving her breasts accessible if she was not on her stomach. "Wouldn't want tan lines," she offered in a lame excuse.

The wizard leaned to press his chest against her back. His sparse chest hair tickled her skin. She enjoyed the feel of his toned stomach. His lips brushed her ear in the smallest caress. "No. We can't have that." A shiver ran down her spine as his hot breath washed over the sensitive area below her full earlobe. Another wave of warm nectar flooded her bottoms.

The man returned to a siting position to rub her lower back. He chuckled with his uneven voice. He sounded dangerous. And Hermione could not stop herself from enjoying it. His fingers paused as the man inhaled deeply, tracking her scent. He hovered over Hermione. "At least I'm not the only one enjoying this." He resumed his work.

Hermione immediately stiffened as the remark registered. It was obvious he knew the effect he had on her. She was soaking wet as a result of this sexy stranger. "I wonder if you taste as good as you smell." That murmured query made it click.

Damaged vocal chords _did _cause the jagged surface of his voice. Damage from a nasty animal. The pet of the darkest soul ever to walk the earth. But the damage did not completely mangle his unique voice. A dedicated ear could recognize the owner of that voice. _Severus Snape_. It made perfect sense he would be a guest of the most exclusive retreats know to wizards. Snape of all people would want to distance himself from awkward pity for the years of hell he served two demanding masters.

This new information transformed her want into a need. She was surprised this man stirred such a reaction from her body. Hermione was thankful her face was hidden. Her neck was hot from the blush creeping over her skin. The fall of Voldemort made Hermione think Snape lived a tortured life all for love. In this light, his better qualities were highlighted while his abrasive exterior dimmed.

There was no use pretending this wasn't sexual. Hermione relaxed under his touch and allowed herself to fully enjoy his work. It was not long before she openly encouraged him with throaty moans and soft mewing sounds. She slowly rocked her pelvis to grind against him. Hermione enjoyed the delicate rhythm.

Snape stopped his attention to her back. He braced his hands beside each of her shoulders to lean over her. "Unless you have naughty intentions, I suggest you end your ministrations ." He warned.

Hermione turned her head to give him a wicked glare. "And what do you consider naughty Severus?"

Snape let one hand trail a line from her neck down her spine to the bottom of her bikini. Severus's fingers dove past her buttocks to her sensitive nub. Hermione moaned in encouragement. He answered by sweeping the material away from her damp skin. Her most intimate parts were sensitive to touch. Snape used the pad of his fingers to glide over her clit. Hermione gasped at the contact. He dipped a finger between her folds and found her core. Hermione cried out as he primed her body for a second finger. His digits explored her slick walls. "Something like this perhaps." He managed in a nonchalant tone. To her dismay, he pulled his fingers from her center.

Hermione rolled onto her back and stared up at Snape while he straddled her. A predatory grin swept over his lips. He admired her bare chest and brought his wet fingers to his mouth. Snape licked his fingers. "You _do_ taste as good as you smell."

Her eyes were wide as she watched Snape enjoy her flavor. She was shocked at his boldness. His open admiration for her body sparked a hunger in her. Minutes ago, he aroused her. Now, she needed him. Her quim was beyond sensitive. She felt as if her body had a throbbing ache. Her clit pulsed in time with her accelerating heartbeat.

Hermione looked up at him from under her lashes. His posture as he hovered over her appeared iconic of male prowess. A spark of electricity ran from the depths of her abdomen to her nipples. Without breaking eye contact, she teased the hard peaks with her fingers. The contact of her familiar touch brought a jolt of pleasure to the last bit of her body hidden behind clothes. She moaned as the feeling eased her ache for a brief second.

Eased, but did not satisfy. As soon as the sensation subsided, the ache returned more intense than before. This desire only grew insider her. Hermione was beyond caring. She tugged at his oxford shirt, pulling Severus closer to her.

Their lips met in an open kiss. There was no attempt to ease into the meeting. It was not sweet. She did not want soft motions. She let her teeth grind and scrape against his. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and let her hands wander over his skin.

She felt the scares crisscrossing his hard chest and stomach. She lingered over his back before tempting to move. Hermione only glanced at his throat before pulling at him. Yes, there was quite a bit of damage. Thick puckered skin started from behind his right ear, wound down around the front of his neck, and trailed off to his left shoulder. It was an ugly reminder of a price Severus willingly paid. To Hermione, it was a honored badge proclaiming Severus was a hero. Only a hero would sacrifice love and chance at happiness. Severus was marked and Hermione admired this tarnished knight.

While Severus was occupied pulling the last of her bathing suit off her body, Hermione touched the splotchy skin. In a flash, Severus gave her a look filled with rage. He dropped his hold on her bottoms. His hand grabbed her throat and his fingers pressed into the soft flesh. "Don't." His mangled rasp did not hid his anger. His cold eyes looked as if he was debating leaving her right then.

Hermione did not give him the reaction he expected. Instead, the corners of her mouth curled in the most wicked praise. Her free hand sought a handful of his hair. She used all her strength to forced his mouth back to hers. She continued to battle his tongue in the midst of lips and teeth. Severus' hand eased on her throat. Hermione moved to his shorts. Only a practiced hand could make short work of his button and fly. Before Severus could think of some scathing remark about her speed, her fingers found his excited flesh. "So big." She whispered into his ear.

Her determination spurred him on. Severus brought his finger to her center. He entered with ease, and coaxed her with his thumb. Hermione mewed while his thumb ran determined circles over her pink nub. Her pelvis rocked in time with his rhythm. She did not pay much attention to his probing digit inside her until he struck a ripe pad of flesh just inside her walls. A scream she did not dream of stopping rang directly from her throat. "There it is." He said with satisfaction.

Severus's thumb slowed while a second finger joined the first. Hermione immediately forgot any plan of action she had for his body. Her hands froze in mid air between her breasts and his shoulders. She could not form a coherent thought beyond the pleasure he elicited from his skilled strokes. The initial shock eased and she settle in to enjoy his masterful ministrations.

Hermione tried to keep her senses to pay attention to the indulgence he worked from her. This was more intense than any session she had with her own fingers. Though her shoulders were scatter with beads of sweat, her legs felt ice cold. Severus left her clit unattended, and concentrated on her damp walls.

In a quick movement, Severus removed his fingers. Before she could stop herself, Hermione whimpered. Severus wore a cruel smirk. "Do you want more?" He asked.

"Mmm...please." She managed. She stared at Severus while his hands grazed the belt line of his shorts. The fly and button hung open, but did not show the man underneath. Severus growled. He slowly pushed the shorts down along with his undergarments. His cock bobbed proudly. Hermione's lips parted automatically at the view.

Severus kicked the shorts off. "Didn't quite catch that." His voice was playful, but his eyes were deadly.

Hermione groaned in frustration. "Please!" She grabbed his arse and pulled him to meet her. Her movement sent him off balance. He started to fall, but moved to avoid contact as his hard flesh was about to sink between her slick folds.

Severus chuckled. "Now, now. We shouldn't grab what isn't ours," he teased.

Hermione was beyond pleading. Her voice was angry. It had a fierce quality she never heard before. "Fuck me now, Severus!" The words shocked her.

"With pleasure," he answered, and entered with excruciating slowness. Severus took his time in the first thrust. With his eyes closed, he looked as if he were mapping territory. He retreated, rotated his hips, and re-entered at a slightly different angle. His face appeared passive. Hermione was a bit worried the passion from a moment ago was nothing more than a memory.

Severus repeated his slow pumps and rotations. With every thrust, he entered at a different angle. Hermione brought a hand to where their bodies met. If he was going to forget her pleasure, she sure as hell would not take it lying down. Severus snatched her wrist and held it over her head. His eyes were mean. "No." He warned.

Hermione was worried. This was unlike anything she ever experienced. What the hell kind of game was he playing at? Severus used his free hand to hold the base of his cock. He wore a determined face as he re-entered her body. Hermione felt that insane jolt of electricity again. She could not stop her reaction. Her chest seized and seemed to evacuate the breath from her lungs. The air danced over her vocal chords and she exhaled in the most beautiful cry of want only a woman could make.

Now on the right path, Severus enjoyed himself. "That's right." He breathed as Hermione continued her nonsensical crying under him. Again, Hermione was left shaking during the initial rhythm. When she regained more of her senses, Hermione started to move with Severus. The man knew exactly how to stroke their combined pleasure with their different needs.

He allowed himself a small ration of deep thrusts before returning to the shallow movements that tended to her sensitive area. Hermione loved the shift between the two movements. It was an intricate dance he was careful to control. Just as she got comfortable, Severus grabbed her legs. He pulled her ankles together with one hand and held them near her right ear. She looked up; his face was twisted in such a way to make it clear he savored the feeling.

He stayed with this position longer than she wanted. Hermione began to wonder how to express her desire without more rough treatment. She opened her mouth to whisper when he suddenly moved back to the shallow thrusts. He took his time over the neglected area. Hermione praised him with another scream. His smile looked angry. He continued his work, watching her expression. Soon, Hermione felt an orgasm starting.

She could not keep her eyes open while she began to shake. These telling tremors were better than anything she felt before. Severus observed her reaction and sped up. His new timing dulled the delicious tremors she enjoyed. Hermione was afraid she would loose her hold on the slippery euphoria. She could not find the words, to ask him to stop. She needed to control their speed to ensure her own bliss. Hermione pushed her palm on his hip in an attempt to stop slow his thrusts. Severus obeyed. Hermione continued the motion with her hips until her orgasm overtook her.

What sounded like a pained yell broke from her mouth. Her whole body trembled and her face twisted into a mask of what looked like misery. For twenty seconds, her mind was swept clean. Hermione did not worry about the towel bunched under her back or the sand falling in her hair from her calves.

All her thoughts were of the man on top of her and the feeling he evoked from her body. Her orgasm slipped a few degrees in intensity. This crack allowed one thought enter her addled brain. This bliss was so perfect, she wanted to share it with Severus. She was almost ashamed she forced him to slow his own enjoyment until she opened her eyes.

She saw a similar mask on his face as he started his own feral scream. Hermione felt the heat on her cheeks as she smiled. Severus shivered on top of her and stilled. He opened his eyes to meet hers. Hermione swirled her pelvis and clenched around him. This caused him to quiver as he bellowed, "_that_ I've never felt before."

"Here's to new experiences." She teased.

"Here, here." He answered.


End file.
